The present invention relates to the new use of at least one lower alkyl ester of a fatty acid for the cleaning of paint brushes from wet or dry paint and/or for the removal of paint from painted surfaces.
In cleaning of brushes which have been used for painting with paints on non-aqueous basis white spirit is primarily used today which exhibits a number of known disadvantages from environmental and health point of view. Accordingly it is a long existing desire to be able to replace white spirit in cleaning of paint brushes with a cleaning liquid which is considerably more lenient from environmental and health point of view.
For the removal of paint from painted surfaces there are also used compositions which are less desirable from environmental as well as health point of view and the handling of which requires great care. Also in this case there is a long existing desire to be able to replace these compositions with an agent which is considerably more lenient from environmental and health point of view.